The present invention relates generally to automotive cab extenders. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable automotive cab extender.
The drag on a tractor trailer truck significantly reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. One area where significant drag is created is at a gap located between the tractor and the trailer. This gap is typically 36 to 48 inches, depending on the vehicle and depending on the amount of loading on the trailer. The larger the gap, the more air that is trapped in the gap, and the more drag that is created on the vehicle.
Fixed cab extenders are commonly used to reduce the gap distance, and in turn, reduce the drag. The fixed cab extender is typically a rigid, planar panel that extends lengthwise with respect to the vehicle along at least a portion of the gap distance between the tractor and the trailer. However, the fixed cab extender does not extend the entire gap distance because allowances between the extender and the trailer must be made to accommodate for the tractor turning relative to the trailer. For this reason, a clearance is provided between the fixed cab extender and the trailer. However, the remaining clearance still creates a substantial amount of drag on the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustable length cab extender.
There is also a need for an adjustable length cab extender that can be retrofitted onto an existing, fixed cab extender.